The present invention relates generally to remotely operable switching devices and, more particularly, to a wiring adapter for connecting a remotely operable switching device to a control bus.
Switching devices, such as remotely operable circuit breakers and solenoid operated relays provide switching in a convenient package. Remotely operable circuit breakers additionally provide circuit protection within the same package. Manufacturers have applied the switching devices to lighting control and other applications that benefit from this capability. Many older remotely operable switching devices employ lengthy external electrical wires to connect the remote control mechanism of the switching device to an external controller. The switching device typically uses three external wires for control: a first wire is used to close the device, a second wire is used to open the device, and a third wire is used as a common conductor. With the development of newer switching devices, a companion external control device known as a control bus was introduced to allow the external wires on the switching devices to be eliminated. The newer switching devices plug directly into connectors deployed along the length of the control bus.
The present invention solves problems associated with installations that use older control devices and switching devices with external electrical wires. A user may desire to upgrade the control device to take advantage of newer technologies (e.g., control bus), but still retain the older switching devices.
Accordingly, a configurable interface between a remotely operable switching device and a control device is realized in the form of a field replaceable wiring adapter. Since the wiring adapter contains the interface circuitry and necessary terminals it may be easily replaced in the field, for maintenance or upgrade purposes, with minimal disruption to power distribution services.
The wiring adapter comprises a first set of terminals, a second set of terminals, conversion circuitry, and a mounting element. The first set of terminals is coupled to control wires extending from the switching device. The second set of terminals is coupled to the control device. The conversion circuitry converts a bi-directional current flowing from the control device in a single current path into two separate current paths that share a common conductor. The conversion circuitry extends between the first and second sets of terminals. The mounting element is used to mount the adapter to the control device.